


Um roubo de sorte

by Zatsume_B_A



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Au, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatsume_B_A/pseuds/Zatsume_B_A
Summary: Eu o conheci, por incrível que pareça, quando roubei seu celular e eu não sabia que ele tinha outro. De noite recebi várias mensagens de xingamento, depois de muito zuar ele, começamos a nós conhecer.





	Um roubo de sorte

>>>>(POV Eren)<<<<

\- Aí ele me pagou e continuei o trabalho.

“- Você é muito idiota.”

Riu, mas um bocejo interrompe.

\- Eu vou dormir.

“- Nem pense nisso!! Você ficou a semana toda me infernizando pra dormir agora!? Nem fodendo.”

Ele fica se mexendo.

\- Já teve sonhos pervertidos comigo?

“- Eu sou adolescente.”

\- Mas acordou so duro ou molhado.

“- Eren!!”

Riu e noto o olhar de cansaço dele.

\- Ei.

“- O que é?!!”

\- Eu te amo.

Ele cora e sorri de canto.

“- Eu também te amo, cachorro.”

Desligamos. Levi é meu namorado a 1 ano, mas nunca nos vimos pessoalmente, só uma vez, mas foi quando roubei seu celular no Parque central chamado Maria (Equivalente ao Central Park). De noite várias mensagens chegaram me xingando, curioso respondi. Depois de 3 meses de insultos, brigas e insinuações fui conseguindo saber mais.

Por causa dele deixei de fumar e o vício em bebida, mas ainda tomo um pouco, nada em exagero, voltei a trabalhar como bartender na boate mais badalada de Shina que é do meu amigo Armin. Já eu consegui torná-lo mais independente, ele é filho de dois empresários de Rose (que ficava do outro lado do oceano, equivalente a Londres), já viu que ele tinha que ser o senhor perfeito em quase tudo, mas aí fiz ele quebrar as rédias.

Como estamos assim a quase um ano, é obvio que já vizemos coisas obecenas e sonho com o dia que posso deixar uma mordida bem feita naquela bunda. Mal desliguei e dormi.

Acordo com o celular tocando como louco.

\- Alô, alô?!

\- 2 da manhã.

\- O que? Quem está falando?

\- Sou eu cachorro.

\- Au au.

\- Se concentra, idiota. Eu vou chegar no aeroporto 2 da manhã de amanhã.

Meu coração acelera.

\- Por que?!

\- Eu vou terminar meus estudo em Shina, vou morar com minha madrinha louca, Hanji.

\- Pois eu vou falar com ela agora!

\- Eu vou ligar para ela, antes que um louco chegue dizendo que namora o afilhado dela.

Levi me passa o endereço e vou correndo para lá.

\- Calma!!! Já ouvi nas 20 primeiras vezes.

Uma mulher de óculos cheia de manchas de tinta abre a porta.

\- Quem é você?

\- Sou Er—

\- O namorado do meu afilhado.

Meu rosto esquenta.

\- É.

\- Eren, não é?

\- Sim.

\- Entra.

Ela me puxa pela mão até uma sala cheia de quadros cheirando a tinta fresca.

\- Então, você é pintora?

\- É um hobbi, sou professora de química e biologia na faculdade federal. Você faz o que?

\- Barman na Ace Of Base, meu amigo é dono.

\- Sério? Eu fui lá no começo da semana.

\- ... Você... era aquela mulher... que quase tirou a roupa no palco?!

\- A culpa é sua se fez minha bebida forte demais.

\- A senhora queria de vodka pra cima, meu dever a atender os clientes.

Rimos.

\- Como conheceu Levi?

\- E-eu... meio que roubei o celular dele.

\- Que?

\- Eu estava em uma fase ruim, eu ia vender o celular no dia seguinte, mas de noite ele mandou umas mensagens, o tempo foi passando e acabei me apaixonando por ele e vice-versa.

Quando volto a encará-la seu nariz sangrava.

\- Meu deus!!!

Ela apenas sorria corada, enfio um pano na cara dela para limpar o sangue.

\- E seus pais?

Suspiro.

\- Eu sai de casa para morar aos 12 anos no Brasil com minha prima Mikasa, foi depois de discutir com meus pais bem feio. Eu nunca mais vi eles. Aos 14 soube que eles morreram e voltei para essa cidade.

\- E você tem quantos anos?!

\- 25.

Ela fica boquiaberta.

\- Levi tem 16!!!!

\- Eu sei.

\- Pedófilo!!

\- Ei!! Se engana quem pensa que Levi é santinho, vocês não fazem ideia de quanto ele é boca suja, principalmente quando é naquelas horas.

Seu nariz começa a sangrar.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Você quer morder a bunda dele nele, não é?

Meu rosto ferve.

\- Eu também mordia muito a bundinha dele quando era bebê, ele tem a pele tão banquinha e lisinha.

Murmura se aproximando com o nariz pingando sangue, riu nervoso, essa mulher é louca.

>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<

Hanji dormia roncando escandalosamente na cadeira, só um vidro nos separava do portão de embarque, não fazia 10 minutos que chegamos.

\- Acho que você vai ter uma parada cardíaca.

Seguro o grito de susto, Hanji é bipolar demais.

\- Vo-vo-você não estava dormindo?

\- Fiquei com fome, quer algo?

\- ... Milkshake de flocos.

E sai pulando... o sinal de desembarque soa, 2 minutos... 1,60, pele branca, cabelos negros agora raspados na nuca, gostei... ele não me viu ainda, na mesma velocidade que ele vou até a porta, quando ela se abre as pessoas passam... e os olhos azuis acinzentados se encontram com os meus.

Estico a mão e ele veem se aproximando, tocar sua pele me fez suspirar, sua mão vem subindo por meus dedos, braços e ombros.

\- Cachorro.

\- Au Au.

Ele sorri de canto e fica na pontas dos pés, seguro sua cintura... algo acerta minhas costelas e paro de cara com o vidro.

\- LEVI!!!!!

Hanji grita feliz, tremulo consigo levantar.

\- Hanji, por que fez isso?

Levi vem até mim.

\- Eu que vou te dar um beijinho primeiro, nada de tocar ele em público, ta aqui o milkshake.

\- Ele... é... meu... namorado.

Murmuro antes de sentir uma fisgada e falta de ar, apago.

>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<

Abro os olhos e sinto algo pesar em meu braço esquerdo e pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas, me mexo e Levi se ergue.

\- Cachorro.

Respiro para responder e sinto minhas costelas do lado direito doerem, solto um grunido.

\- É so não respirar muito fundo, eu passei uma pomada para não ficar tão dolorido. Já são 7:30 e Hanji acabou de sair para comprar um remédio, ela está se sentindo culpada.

Riu com dificulade e ele me ajudar a ir no banheiro, depois de me higienizar, Levi me obrigou a deitar.

\- Au Au.

Ele sorri e se aproxima, sua boca só encosta levemente e se afasta.

\- Levi! Estou a 1 ano esperando isso, até levei um chute no meio das costelas! Se não me beijar direito eu termino nosso namoro agora mesmo!!!

Ele fica surpreso e se aproxima me beijando, a quanto tempo eu queria isso, sua boca era tão macia, um pouco fria, pouso as mãos em sua cintura e ele se afasta irritado.

\- Você também faça direito.

Sento de uma vez, mesmo doendo bastante, aperta sua bunda e aprofundo o beijo sensualmente, ele passa as pernas por minha cintura e enterra os dedos em meu cabelo, raspo as unhas curtas e sua nuca e ele geme, meu pulmão começa a ficar sem ar.

\- Eu te amo.

Beijo seu pescoço.

\- Eu também.

Ele me abraça e aspiro o cheiro suave de rosas, brinco com uma mecha do cabelo negro macio, desliso a mão por seu corpo até a cintura fina, pelas coxas macias por baixo dos panos.

\- Eren.

Suspira e me ajuda a deitar ficando sentado sobre mim.

\- Quando vamos, você sabe.

-... Quer ir a um lugar legal quando eu melhorar, de noite? Posso chamar uns amigos meus e de Hanji, apresentá-los para você, uma festa de boas vindas.

Ele se debruça sobre mim beijando meu queixo.

\- Eu sou de menor.

\- Não pensou nisso quando fez aquelas coisas no skype.

Ele fica vermelho, o puxo sussurrando em seu ouvido.

\- E quando sua madrinha cair bebada e estiver bem acomodada no sofá...

Mordo seu lóbulo e assopro fazendo ele arrepiar.

\- Eu vou fazer você implorar para ter meus filhos.

Ele ri e cora se aproxima mais, antes de me beijar Hanji abre a porta de uma vez e o pequeno revira os olhos.

\- Posso ficar sozinho com meu namorado?

\- Só estou preocupado com sua virgindade.

Levi cobre o rosto.

\- Eu fiz pole dance na cruz.

Riu e me encolho de dor.

>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<>>>>(POV Levi)<<<<

O machucado de Eren demorou um pouco mais para se curar, só depois que o coitado desmaiou no aeroporto foi que ela percebeu que exagerou. Nesse momento estou me aprontando para sair, hoje vai ser minha festa de boas vindas a Shina.

Ao longo da semana Eren me aprensentou os amigos dele, claro que eu fui bastante zuado por causa da minha altura e da minha idade, o que eles não sabiam é que eu faço jiu-jitsu, mas agora sabem muito bem já que quase quebrei o braço do idiota do Jean.

\- BUU!!!

Me viro de uma vez dando de cara com Hanji.

\- Por que parece nervoso?

\- Te-nho medo de ser barrado por ser de menor.

\- Não minta, Levi, eu te conheço bem.

Ela sorri e seu nariz começa sangrar.

\- Meu deus!!

Pego um lenço na gaveta e cubro seu nariz.

\- Você ta bem?

\- Isso é normal.

\- Normal?!

Ela dispensa minha preocupação.

\- Eu sei que vocês planejaram me fazer tomar um porre, me largar no sofá e passar o resto da noite se afogando no pecado carnal.

Meu rosto ferve, ela começa a rir escandalosamente.

\- Relaxa eu vou deixar, afinal vocês são namorados e eu vi o víde—

\- HANJI!!!

“Eu quero morrer!!” ela para e se aproxima.

\- Eu só vim dizer que eu vou deixar vocês a sós hoje, vou dormir em outro apartamento.

\- Então não vai pra festa?

\- Mas é claro que vou! A parte do plano que eu tomo um porre vai acontecer, eu só tenho que arranjar alguém que me leve pra lá.

E sai mexendo no celular. Visto uma blusa preta com umas letras brancas, jaqueta cinza escuro, jeans preta e sapato social.

>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<

\- Sério que Ace Of Base é aqui?

Hanji ri, o salão era simples, não havia nada de— ela me puxa para uma escadaria que ficava na parte de trás do prédio, no topo dois homem forte vestidos de negro, ela era toda iluminada em azul, a boate ficava na parte de cima do prédio.

\- Aquela era uma especie de recepção, onde todos tem a chance de se arrumar antes de ir para lá... Droga, esqueci!

Do meio das escadas ela me faz voltar me puxando para o banheiro, tira vários potinhos coloridos da bolsa e me faz sentar.

\- O que—

\- Shh!!

Ela começa a passar na minha boca e ao redor dos olhos, quando termina faz o mesmo nela.

\- Mas o que!?

Meu rosto estava colorido, estava ridículo!!

\- Vamos.

Ela também estava ridícula, volta a me puxar, no topo da escadaria um segurança tinha uma lista nas mãos e o outro de braços cruzados, o engraçado é que antes não havia ninguém na fila, os 5 minutos que fui no banheiro apareceu 15 pessoas na frente. Hanji acena e eles permitem nós passarmos primeiro, juro que meu corpo tremeu todo. O salão tinha dois níveis, o primeiro era pista de dança, o segundo era uma especie de area mais reservada.

Colunas transparentes, luzes em sua maioria neon azuis e luzes negras, mas havia faixas de luzes de outras cores, o bar era cheio de taças com as mesmas luzes azuis e negras. Onde o Dj ficava era iluminado por luzes negras e havia desenhos por todo seu corpo, até seu equipamento brilhava. Hanji quando vê Erwin e Petra sai correndo e me deixa... sozinho... em um lugar cheio de estranhos... sinto mãos na minha cintura!!!

\- Ei!!

Me viro afastando as mãos a tapas, Eren faz bico, havia um desenho brilhante na lateral direita do seu rosto, ele também usava uma jaqueta que brilhava verde em alguns lugares, blusa branca, jeans preta e um sapato social da mesma cor.

\- Cachorro.

O abraço e ele ri baixo passando os braços por minha cintura.

\- Au Au, esta lindo... Não me aperta tanto.

Ele me afasta sorrindo.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada.

\- O que é isso?

Aponto para o desenho brilhante no seu rosto.

\- É uma maquiagem especial que brilha na luz negra.

Ele ri.

\- Vamos te re—

\- Não se afasta de mim!

Ele me da um selinho, a música, Blame começa tocar, as luzes começam a piscar no ritmo dela.

\- Claro que não.

>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<>>>>(POV Eren)<<<<

Graças a deus Hanji já estava em outra sintonia, eu sabia que Levi não bebia, mas Jean o desafiou... ele virou 3 copo de tequila e 2 de vodka (˛) meu deus o que eu faço.

\- Cachorro!!!!!

Ele sorri e segura a barra da blusa puxando lentamente para cima, sua jaqueta havia desaparecido, Jean bate palmas junto com Armin e Sasha, os que estavam ao redor gritam estimulando ele a continuar, corro e o puxo para uma das mesa que havia perto da pista de dança no primeiro piso no canto mais reservado, o sofa pequeno fazia um circulo e havia uma mesa no centro, a luz negra iluminava essa área. Levi me acerta um tapa, não doeu nada, mas não deixei de ficar surpreso.

\- Por que fez isso?

\- Você não respondeu!! Cachorro mau, mau menino!!

“Fofo”.

\- Ei! Se acalma, pequeno.

\- Responde!!!

\- Au Au, pronto, pronto.

Ele sorri, o desenho ao redor do seu rosto realçava seus olhos, além de sua boca brilhando em verde.

\- Droga Levi.

\- O que foi?

Me empurra para sentar e faz o mesmo sobre minhas pernas.

\- Você ta totalmente bebado, a fase final do nosso plano já era.

Ele para... lágrimas começam a rolar por seu rosto?!!

\- Mas... por que—

Ele levanta e corre para pista de dança.

>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<

As luzes aumentavam minha adrenalina, minha temperatura, viro mais uma marguerita e sinto a bebida fria descer aumentando mais meu calor, sinto as mãos pequenas me puxarem pela blusa, riu e vou de bom grado. Noto Hanji fazer sinal para o Dj, Anubis começa, a boca de Levi preciona a minha rapidamente. Mais bebida, luzes, sons, toques...

Sinto meu estomago revirar assim que abro os olhos, minha pele ardia, não era pra menos já que a luz do sol que passava pela janela estava sobre metade do meu corpo. Lentamente sento e...

\- Onde eu... essa e a casa do Levi... menos mal.

Estava no quarto dele, mas tirando minha blusa e jaqueta e sapatos jogadas perto da porta, o resto das roupas estava no meu corpo. Uma mão pega no meu dedo. Levi dormia calmamente tambem sem blusa do meu lado, ele estava quase babando e chupando dedo.

\- Droga.

E o nosso plano foi por água a baixo, eu vou castrar Jean!!

\- Eren.

\- Bom dia.

Beijo sua testa e volto a me deitar, começa a me sentir enjoado.

\- Onde estamos?

\- Na sua casa.

Ele levanta de uma vez.

\- No-no-nós... nós fizemos?

Murmura vermelho.

\- Ainda estamos vestidos.

Ele abaixa o olhar triste.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu estraguei nossa noite.

Me apoio no cotovelo e puxo seu rosto, depois de limpar o pequeno filete de baba, ele aceita o beijo e permite nossas línguas se tocarem e bailarem.

\- Ainda da tempo... Quer?

Ele me afasta e vai andando para o banheiro.

\- É, ainda da tempo.

Ele joga a calça pela porta do banheiro, noto que sua box veio junto, levanto e tiro a calça, corro e tranco a porta, vai que uma certa pessoas *cof cof hanji* queira atrapalhar, mas pensando bem ela deve estar de porre”. Levi já enchia a banheira e despejava alguns sais na água, o cheiro de rosas toma conta do lugar, me aproximo segurando sua cintura, ele estava totalmente vermelho.

\- Tem certeza?

Ele assente, beijo seu pescoço.

\- Em voz alta.

\- Sim.

Viro seu rosto e lhe beijo, desliso a mão por sua barriga e envolvo seu membro semi ereto, ele estremece de leve, sua mão entra no meu cabelo e aperta os fios, uma ideia me vem, ele vai gostar.

\- O que vai fazer?

O encosto na parede e me abaixo, antes dele dizer algo desliso a língua por seu membro, mordisco toda sua extensão e aperto suas coxas, levanto o olhar e ele mordia o lábio e apertava os olhos com força.

\- Ei! Não controle a voz e continue olhando para mim!

\- Mas— aaaahhhhh

Coloco tudo na boca iniciando um vai vem lento, uma perna no meu ombro, ambas as mão vão para meu cabelo, um fina linha de saliva escorre pelos lábios vermelhos, seus olhos estavam mais nublados, seu quadril começa a se mexer indo mais fundo em minha boca.

\- Eren!!

Me afasto, mas continuando o trabalho em seu membro com a mão, só o tempo para lubrificar 3 dedos, volto abocanhá-lo e coloco um dedo em sua entrada girando e empurrando fundo procurando seu ponto, sinto a água morna molhar meus joelhos.

\- A banheira aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh aaawwnnn fecha ela nhggg

Outro dedo e movimentos de tesouras, sinto suas barreiras cederem devagar, o terceiro dedo e largo seu membro antes dele chegar ao limite, ele se apoia no meus ombros, com cuidado o deito no chão molhado pela água morna.

\- E você?

\- Por enquanto vamos focar só em você.

Mordo seu mamilo brincando com ele entre os dentes com cuidado, ele geme, me posiciono entre sua pernas e vou lhe tomando, as unhas cravam na minhas costas.

\- Eren!

\- Calma, olhe pra mim.

Ele me olha no fundo dos meus olhos, eu amo tanto esse pirralho.

\- Cachorro.

Ele sorri e remexe o quadril. Eu tenho 25 anos, óbvio que não sou virgem, mas parece minha primeira vez. Saiu lentamente e volto a entrar na mesma velocidade, seu corpo me apertava tanto, mas estava relaxando, acelero.

Em vez de responde-lo mordo seu ombro, aperto suas coxas e me levanto erguendo seu corpo. A água se acumulava pelo chão, ainda bem ou a essa altura já estaria escorrendo pelo corredor. As unhas deslisavam pelo chão e a cada estocada ele aumentava os gemido e argueava as costas.

\- De 4!

Ele faz, com o rosto encostado no chão meio coberto pela água e totalmente exposto para mim, seguro sua cintura e me debruço sobre ele indo o mais forte que consigo, ele estava tão quente.

\- Cachorro aaaaawwwwnnnnnn

\- Au.

Mordo seu ombro e me ergo, sinto minha glande precionar um pequeno volume, ele joga a cabeça para trás.

\- Achei.

A saliva escorria pelo queixo e pescoço, meu membro é apertado de uma vez, com duas estocadas também me desfaço, não sei como juntei sanidade para parar de me mover, estava tão apertado que se continua-se a me mexer o machucaria. Saiu e vejo meu gozo escorrer da sua entrada.

Com jeito o pego nos braços e desligo a banheira, ele apoia as costas em meu peito, uma onda de água cai no chão.

\- Não tem ralo aqui?

\- Tem... mas tem que abrir ele.

Beijo seu ombro.

\- Uma grande piscina dentro do banheiro.

Pego o sabonete e começo a lavá-lo, quando noto ele estava cochilando.

\- Fofo.

>>>>(Quebra de tempo)<<<<

Quando entro Levi estava digitando no celular, quando me nota esconde bem rápido.

\- Certo. Agora o que você fez?

Ele cora mais do que no banheiro, estende o celular.

“Levi Ackerman está em um relacionamento sério com Eren Jaeger

♥♥ ”.

\- Fofo.

\- Eu não sou fofo.

Vou rastejando devagar sobre ele com um sorriso malicioso, ele aperta os olhos, beijo sua bochecha vermelha, ele já era me namorado a 1 ano, mas eu queria pedi-lo de novo.

\- Levi... quer se casar comigo?

Fim.


End file.
